Finding Where You Belong
by shipwrecked in a sea of wonder
Summary: This is set after Tom and Shannon find out Maddy and Rhydian are wolfbloods. Rated M for possible later chapters. PLZ READ, AND REVIEW FIRST FANFIC STORY CHAPTER 12 UP NOW
1. The Search

This is set after Tom and Shannon find out Rhydian and Maddy are wolfbloods

**Maddys POV:**

****I really miss Rhydian, I want him to come back. Shan and Tom said he loved me, he didn't say it but they said he didn't need to. I miss him, I need him I can't talk to anyone. My mam is getting worried about me, she says 'stop behaving like a washed up cub' I shout 'I AM NOT A CUB, I AM A WOLF' and storm off to my room.

School the next day:

I was really nervous what if someone asked about Rhydian?Or I start to wolf out? I can't cope. I started to sweat with nerves, I needed to run but it was registration now. I sat at my desk alone, Shan said I could sit with her but I shook my head. I kept my hands under my desk my veins pulsed and hands ached, 'Maddy Smith' Sir called out my name 'Maddy Smith' I lost my temper 'YES WHAT, SIR' I stormed out, Shannon followed me 'Are you alright mads?' 'YES, FINE' I snapped

I had to find Rhydian I ran trying to find his sent I sniffed his locker '_got it_' I ran to the woods, i ran for 30 minutes _'I must be off the moors by now' _I got a strong scent 'RHYDIAN' I ran towards where it was coming from, _'another scent, wildbloods 2 and Rhydian, must be his mum and brother' _I sneaked through the trees to a clearing their was a scent trail from a cave. _'should I go in? he might be happier without me' _I stepped back as I heard someone come out of the cave it was Rhydian, I wolf form. Rhydian lifted his nose up and started to growl, he ran towards me baring his teeth. He dug his claws into my shoulders drawing blood, I tried to wolfout but I couldn't, I cried out in pain 'stop please' it was meant to be a shout but it turned out to be a whisper. I felt woozy and dizzy, he pulled his claws out, then I saw his mum she wolfed out and ran toward me. I felt my leg being ripped and snap, I collapsed onto the floor. Then a sudden gash on my side, and blood on my shirt. I passed out.

**Rhydians POV:**

I just hurt Maddy. . .

I didn't realise who she was until she whispered for me to stop, I backed away. But my mum attacked her I could not stop her I was in my human form from the shock of what i have done. The next thing I know Maddy was passed out on the floor with a bleeding leg and a gash on her side. 'HOW COULD YOU MUM, SHE IS MY FRIEND' my mum spitted 'she is a tame wolf, she is a human compared to us' I stood my ground 'HOW TAME COULD SHE BE IF SHE TRACKED ME FOR AT LEAST 3 HOURS TO FIND ME HERE' 'very tame'

I could not speak to my mum anymore, I grabbed Maddy and ran into the woods. I had to make sure that my mum could not track my scent, so I ran round in circles and used water from the river to splash over my scent trail. I took Maddy back to Stonybridge, I knocked on Mr and Mrs Smiths door. 'Rhydian? what are you doing here?' I pointed over to Maddy who I had placed on the ground behind me 'Maddy? Oh me precious cub. What did you do to her?' 'Only the shoulders I didn't realize it was her I stopped' I stared at the ground 'What about the rest Rhydian? Tell me' I sensed tension so I told her 'My mum, I tried to hide our scent trail, she passed out I don't know for how long I came straight here'

Mrs Smith took Maddy to her room. Mr Smith told me to sit down, he handed me some hot chocolate I put it on the table trying not to be rude.

After 1 hour of waiting, Mrs Smith came out of Maddy's room. 'She needs to rest, let her sleep' Mr and Mrs Smith told me they had to go out but I could stay here if I wanted.

I went into Maddy's room, she looked helpless.


	2. What Happened?

**Rhydians POV:**

I pulled a chair next to her bed and leaned next to her staring into her eyes. I fell asleep like this.

**Maddy's POV:**

I woke up and felt stiff and achy. I looked and saw Rhydian asleep, it looked like he had been staring at me. I decided to get up, I tried to sit up but felt a crippling pain in my shoulders, right side and leg. I screamed from the pain, it woke Rhydian up. 'Hey Mad's shhh... its ok, lie down' he brushed my forehead with his thumb I smiled 'what happened? I ache and hurt all over' Rhydian looked at his feet and twiddled his thumbs 'Don't be mad Mads but I hurt your shoulders, I didn't realize it was you, my mum did the rest, I couldn't stop her' 'Its ok, it will be gone by the next full moon anyway' _it was only 2 days away how bad could it be_'Mads your leg is broken I don't think you could get to the den to transform' he stood up to leave, I think he felt guilty 'Rhydian, its not your fault' 'But it is Mads, how could I not recognized your scent' he looked at me not making eye contact 'The wild changes people and it has been 2 weeks since you left, you were just being cautious' Then he ran out 'RHYDIAN'

**Rhydian's POV:**

I ran how could I stay after what I did to her. I could hear her crying _'should I turn back? should I run away, go back to the wild. Not with my mum acting like she is'_

I bumped into Mr and Mrs Smith 'Rhydian where are you going?' I shrugged 'I dunno, away from Maddy so I can't hurt her anymore' I turned to the woods when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around it was Tom 'Rhydian, how have you hurt Maddy?' 'GO AWAY' I bared my teeth at him 'RUN NOW GO' Tom began to turn away then stopped 'Not until you tell me what you did not Maddy, she ran out of school to find you she almost transformed in class' 'SHE DID WHAT, SHE COULD RUIN HER LIFE BECAUSE OF ME' 'calm down Rhydian' Tom put his hands up and backed away from me 'SHE HAS A BROKEN LEG AND GASHED SHOULDERS AND SIDE BECAUSE OF ME'

**Toms POV:**

'HOW COULD YOU HURT MADDY AFTER ALL SHE DID FOR YOU' I made my hands into a fist ready to punch him but he was gone before I could swing at him

**Maddys POV:**

_'How could he leave me? I need him, does he not know how I feel for him? Obviously not' _I heard the front door open 'Hey love it us? are you awake?' 'Yes, mam. Have you seen Rhydian?' Me mam came upstairs 'Hey cub' 'I'm not a cub mam, look at me? do I look like a cub? Anyway have you seen Rhydian?' I looked at her there was a pause before she talked 'I think he is running away love, he thinks he has hurt you too much' 'NO, HE CAN'T I NEED HIM TO BE HERE' I broke down into tears. I sobbed for what seemed like hours into my pillow with my mam stroking my head.

* * *

I might not be able to update for a while :( I have my birthday party and revision for exams to do in half term, might put up a short chapter or two in my spare time (if I have any)


	3. Lazied Out

Ok this will be a sort chapter i am going back to school in 2 days, and i have exams for the next 3 weeks so plenty of short chapters

* * *

**Maddys POV:**

****I woke up at 6am, I had such a pain in my heart and pre-transformation blues _'only one night to go' _I have no one to run with to help.

I lazied in bed for about 3 hours until my mam came in to make me get up. 'Come on my little cub, get up we have got shopping to do' she pulled my duvet off _'really mam can you be anymore annoying' _'Can't you go without me mam?' I pulled my duvet back on 'No, you are coming it will do you some good pre-transformation blues and all' she walked out before I could answer her _'it would have been NO' _

* * *

sorry it is so short but I have to do my course work only 2 days left to do it


	4. Shopping ?

Sorry another shorter chapter, got my math exam in 3 days REVISION D:

* * *

**Maddys POV:**

I got out of bed put on some beige jeans and a burgundy hoodie, why do I have to go shopping?

I went downstairs and got breakfast, I was still getting used to having chicken for breakfast pre-transformation. 'Mam do I have to come shopping? Its so boring' I dragged my feet towards the car 'Yes you do young lady, and you can stop dragging your feet and all' I got in the back seat of the car and slammed the door, _'shopping really mam? and we better not be long'_

We arrived at the shops I began to walk towards the food shops, 'Maddy? this way' she beckoned me with her hand 'Where are we going mam? It better not be clothes' I crossed my arms and stomped my foot 'Oh, don't have a tantrum me wee cub' she came up and hugged me _'In public, talk about humiliation'_ 'Where are we going? I don't wanna go shopping' My mam started to pull me towards a parade of clothes shops. 'Ok close your eyes Maddy' she was buzzing with excitement 'Wh..' 'Just do it Maddy' I closed my eyes and was guided to a shop 'Ok open them' I opened my eyes to see a shop full of the most girly clothes known to man 'No, mam' 'Yes, we haven't spent any girly time together since... well you know'

I followed my mam around listening to her saying 'Oh that's nice' 'You should try that on Maddy' 'Do you like this? I think you will' I just replied 'Yea' 'Sure' 'Ummh'

I ended up trying on God knows how many dresses and skirts and sparkly pink tops all of which I hated 'Ok can we stop now mam' 'Why? Don't you like this shop we could go to another' I dragged my mam out of the shop and back to the car 'Whats wrong cub?' 'YOU KEEP ON PRETENDING THAT EVERYTHING IS OK BUT ITS NOT HE IS GONE AND NOT COMING BACK' 'I know cub. I just thought it would make you feel better' she went to hug me I dodged out the way 'WELL IT DIDN'T, I HATE SHOPPING AND NEVER WANT TO GO AGAIN' she stopped talking to me and drived home.

'Good shopping trip hun?' My dad asked asked as I came in 'NO' I ran to my bedroom and slammed my door.

**Parents POV:**

'What happened?' 'Turns out she is not over Rhydian quite yet. Oh and she now hates shopping and never wants to go again'

**Maddys POV:**

****_'I HATE pre-transformation blues' _


	5. Solo Transformation

**Maddy's POV:**

****It was the day of the full moon, my first transformation without Rhydian. I felt all torn up inside and my Mam had called the school to say I was sick, I want to stay in bed all day but my Mam wouldn't let me.

I dragged myself downstairs still in my PJ's and dressing-gown. 'Hey my little cub, what do you want for breakfast?' I just groan at my Mam 'Well if that's how you are feeling you better have something to eat' My Dad butted in. I got passed a plate with bacon, chicken, pork and ham on it 'Are you guys trying to make me fat or something. How am I going to eat all this food?' I banged the plate onto the table. 'Well you pick the food up and put it in your mouth and chew it' My Dad says _'Why is he always so literal' _'I am going back to my room' I storm off but turn around when I hear my stomach rumble and grab the plate of food. I hear my parents laugh at me as I leave.

My parents went out for work and I watched TV all day. When they got home they made us some food and we went down into the cellar. We looked at the full moon through a small window my parents transformed first them me. They ran around and played with the broken up chair, but I just sat down in the hay and stared into space and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning when we woke up I looked a mess with straw in my hair, but my parents looked fine. They told me I slept through all the fun, I was like a whiny cub according to them.

The next day at school Tom and Shannon wanted to know all about the transformation, 'Well it has basically healed my injuries, my leg only hurts a little now and no scars either' I had a smug grin on my face for some reason.

* * *

I hope you like it

I have 8 or 9 exams in the next two weeks so I am going to be busy, but I will find some time to do some short chapters.

Please comment and review


	6. Who Is It?

**Maddys POV:**

_One Day Later_

__I was walking to school through the moors when I heard a twig _'snap'._

__I turned around fast but no one was their. _Why could it not have been Rhydian? Doesn't he love me?_

__All the way to school I felt like I was being followed, I kept on hearing a twig snap or a persons breath but their was always nothing, no scent. As i walked into school I turned back and saw a figure in the forest, I ran towards it but it dissapeared.

**Shan's POV:**

****Maddy seemed distant today, not like normal.

At break she asked me 'have you seen anything weird on the moors?'

'Nope, why?' I was curious and puzzled

'No reason. Do you wanna go to berny's cafe after school? about 4?'

'Ok, can Tom come to?' I had a secret little crush on him

'Yea, course. We are like a gang aren't we' She smiled, at least she is happy

But Maddy is hiding something

**Maddys POV:**

Ok so I now have more of a excuse to go through the moors, I am meeting Tom and Shannon at Berny's cafe. That way my parents won't think I am being weird or anything.

It was the same as on the way to school, I was being followed. As I went into my house i saw the same figure in the woods. 'Mam, I am meeting Tom and Shannon in Berny's at 4' I tried my best not to sound suspicious 'Ok love' _Yes now I can find out who is following me'_

I left early so I could put my plan into action. I had all the stuff I needed, fake blood (left from Halloween)

I began to walk through the wood and I heard a twig snap, I pretended not to notice. I walked for a couple of minutes, then I saw my opportunity I put my hand in my pocket to get the fake blood out. I pretended to be moving hair out of my face and tripped over a log bursting the fake blood bag on my head, I hid it back in my pocket.

**Rhydians POV:**

'Maddy?' _Is she ok? _

'Ha, I knew it I was being followed' she hadn't seen me yet

'Who are you? Let me get up now' she rolled around 'RHYDIAN!'

she put her arms around me and gave me a massive hug

'Hi Maddy' I waved at her

'OMG, its you I thought I would never seen you again' She was so happy I could not believe it

'So... how are you? you know?' I gestured towards her leg

'Oh its fine, it is healed basically. My leg still aches a bit'

'Where are you going? Is your head really cut?' I was a bit concerned

'I am meeting Tom and Shannon in berny's, and this is fake blood from Halloween' She used a tissue from her pocket to wipe it away

'Ok, can we meet later? I will wait for you at the edge of the woods'

'yea, can you walk with me the rest of the way?' she linked her arm in mine, I just smiled at her she already knew the answer

**Maddys POV:**

****I walked into berny's Tom and Shannon were waiting for me

'Hey Mad's your late' Tom glanced at his watch 'by 10 minutes'

'I know, I had to do some chores' I lied but I could not tell them the truth

'What do you want to eat Maddy? I will pay for us all' _that was very generous of Shannon_

'That's ok Shan I will pay for myself' I would feel greedy if not

'No I shall pay, as a celebration of me getting a job'

'well done Shan' me and Tom said in unison

'So burger and chips for all? and cola?' she walked to the counter without letting us reply

We all ate our food 'Oh, I have to be back for half five. See you guys tomorrow' I waved and walked out to the woods where I left Rhydian

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, I looked into his eyes he seemed happy

**Rhydians POV:**

****We walked with our arms linked together

when we got near her house Maddy stopped walking, she stood in her tiptoes and pecked a kiss on my cheek and blushed. I smiled back at her and picked her up, lifting her up and swinging her around. When I put her down I kissed her lips, I felt my cheeks blush bright red.

'I have to go now but wait for me hear my parents are going out at 7'

She took of her watch and placed it in my hand and whispered 'Now you will know every second till I come, I will be counting everyone'


	7. Hugs and Kissed x

**Maddys POV:**

'Hi Mam' I chirped as I went in the door

'You seem happy love' _was she suspecting something?_

'Yea, Shan has got a job and she payed for my burger' I licked my lips remembering the taste

'Sounded like fun. Anyway me and your Dad are going out tonight at 7 Ok?' I nodded _As soon as they left I would run to Rhydian_ 'And be in bed by 9.30 you have school tomorrow'

'Ok Mam, I know its the same every week' _But she still has to tell me_

**Rhydians POV:**

It was cold in the woods maby I should have brought some warmer clothes with me.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The seconds passes like minutes and the minutes passed like hours.

_Come on Maddy hurry up it's freezing _

**Maddys POV:**

'Maddy?' _YES it was my Mam about to go out_

'Yes Mam?'

'Me and your Dad are going now, in bed by 9.30. We will be back tomorrow morning' _Once every two weeks they would go out all night I don't know why but I liked the time alone_

i heard the car start and I left in a couple of minutes before I left to get Rhydian

I ran towards the wood, when I saw him I ran even faster and gave him a hug from behind slightly surprising him.

**Rhydians POV:**

'Maddy' I hugged her and twirled her around she laughed and smiled

'So what do you want to do? Go for a run? Watch a movie? I have missed movies'

'Ummm . . .' _She looked so cute when she was thinking_

'A MOVIE'

'Ok then' She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards her house

**Maddys POV:**

'Ok so what do you wanna watch?' _OMG I had got so many soppy girl movies since Rhydian left_

'None of these, Maddy since when were you into the soppy girly things?' I blushed red

'Since.. ummm... Never mind I will get my old movies just a sec

When I can back into the room Rhydian had helped himself to popcorn from the cupboard and put it in the microwave. It was like he never left. Almost.

'Ok got one' I popped it into the DVD player

'What one is it?'

'Twilight' We thought these types of movies were funny being wolfbloods and all

'Ok, this is going to be hilarious' He put the popcorn on the table in front of us.

I clicked the play button and it started Rhydian was smiling _That's good _

We both reached for popcorn at the same time our hands brushed over each other, we both pulled them back straight away and blushed

'Sorry' We both said at the same time

'Its ok Rhydian' I smiled gently at him

**Rhydians POV:**

__I really want to put my arm around Maddy

_Maby I could do the whole fake yawn arm around _

_or_

_the subtle pretend to reach for something _

But I didn't have to Maddy leaned her head onto my chest and I put my arm around her back

**Maddys POV:**

_OMG Rhydian put his arm around me! _

I had to admit I had put my head on his chest, so I made the first move.

'Hey, Maddy?'

'Yer' _Ok what did he want I was __comfy_

'I need the toilet'

'Oh sure, second door on the left' I pointed down the hall

'I know Maddy. I have been in your house before'

While he was in the bathroom I took my jacket off and turned off the movie.

'Hey. Why did you turn off the movie?'

'I got bored of it, I have seen it so many times'

'Ok. So what do you want to do?' he shrugged

'Just relax and chat' I slumped onto the sofa

'Ok' He sat next to me and looked me in the eye

I put the bowl of popcorn on my lap and was trying to catch popcorn in my mouth

'Let me help' He grabbed the popcorn bowl and placed a few pieces in his mouth, he edge closer to me and put his warm hand of my cheek and kissed me letting the popcorn fall into my mouth.

I blushed. 'Thanks' I mumbled my mouth full of popcorn

'Was it ok?'

'Are you asking me if the kiss was ok?'

'Maby' He scratched behind his head

I sat up more and kissed him

'Does that answer your question?'

'_Yes_' he kissed me back and I was in heaven

As we kissed I moved my hands from Rhydian's head to his back. His hands were on my back, massaging up and down. We started to lay back Rhydian onto of me, our bodies edged closer and we became more passionate.

As our kiss broke I said 'I think we should go to my room it's more private in there'

We walked hand in hand to my room and sat on my bed.

We began to kiss again. It was like magic.

We rolled over on the bed like little cubs having a fight, we began to laugh as we both got out of breath

**Rhydian's POV:**

****_Ok this is weird yet amazing. I never thought I would see Maddy again now we are kissing (in her room) _

_This day has gone from bad to good. _

_From sleeping ruff in a pile of leafs to having my best friend back again. _

I just layed and smiled at Maddy, she was perfect.

'I better go, won't your parents be back soon?'

'Nope, not till till tomorrow morning, and by morning I mean like 12'

Maddy smiled her smile and lent up and gave me a eskimo kiss. I kissed her back.

'So what do you want to do?' She answered me by jumping onto of me and kissing me.

'Whoa Mads. Aren't we taking things to fast.

'No' she smiled at me and began to kiss me again.

**Maddy's POV:**

****_I can't __believe what I am doing, but it feels so right. _

I put my arms around Rhydian's neck and trailed them down to his waist, I crept them back up and tugged at his shirt and pulled it off. I had never seen him this _naked _before I blushed a LOT.

Rhydian just smiled at me and began to kiss me again. Then I felt his warm hands on my back as he pulled my t-shirt off, 'you are perfect Maddy' He smiled at me. He then rolled on top of me.

I fiddled with his belt trying to undo it while we kissed, he gently moved my hands out the way and did it. I used my legs to slide his trousers down, he shook his feet to get them off. I gently took off my jeans.

I felt his warm hands on my back again, he was trying to take my bra off I mumbled making Rhydian stop 'Sorry' he smiled apologetically 'That's ok' I kissed him on the cheek.

I looked down to his boxers and I blushed at what I saw, Rhydian quickly covered it up with his hands and tried to pull the covers over it. But I pulled his hands away and 'it's ok' I used my hand to massage it outside his boxers, Rhydian moaned slightly and leaned forward forcefully to kiss me. I slid his boxers down and he pulled my knickers down. I rolled on top of him and lined myself up with him 'Are you sure Maddy?' 'Yes' I whispered 'Then let me'

He rolled on top of me and lined up and went in slowly, he saw me wince in pain and stopped 'it's fine Rhydian, it will go' He pushed in a bit more and the pain went to pleasure I moaned so he knew it was ok.

We fell asleep in each others arms, and woke the same way.

'Rhydian, you have to go my parents will be back soon' I shook him to get his attention

'Ok, but can I have one thing first?'

'Ok what?'

'Breakfast?' he was still as cheeky as ever

'Ok'

I went downstairs and cooked bacon and toast, the smell caught Rhydian's attention and he came running downstairs while putting his shirt on.

'Morning' I pecked him a kiss

He grabbed some bacon and toast like he had not had any for years.

'Enjoy and leave some for me'

'I will' He mumbled him mouth full of food


	8. Sickness

Sorry about my last chapter being longer I had a creative spur.

Hope you enjoy this chapter

11162 x

* * *

**Maddy's POV:**

When my mam and dad came back they noticed I had had a friend round.

'Did you have a friend round love?'

'Yea, Shan. She stopped by this morning to ask me about our homework, I have already done it.'

'Ok love' they sniffed the air 'Bacon and toast'

'Yea, well I had to eat something for breakfast. Don't worry I saved you some its on the stove'

I went for a walk in the moors because I felt kinda sick and queezy.

I then went into berny's cafe to have a cup of coffee, but as soon as I got near and smelt all the aroma of coffee, burgers and chips all mashed together I felt a lump in my throat. I was going to be sick. I ran fast to the moors so no one would see me and I retched up all my breakfast and the popcorn from the night before. I trudged home.

As soon as I walked in my mam smelt it.

'Are you alright love? You smell of sick' She looked at me worried

'I was walking on the moors and I suddenly felt sick' I held my stomach it ached because it was so empty. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of crisps, my mam grabbed them off me. 'You are not eating if you have just been sick cub'

'But I feel fine now, my stomach only aches cuz I'm hungry' I grabbed the packet back and ran to my room and put my chair in front of the door, I scoffed the crisps down but seconds later I wished I didn't. I shoved the chair out the way and ran to the bathroom and brung up all the crisps I had just eaten.

'See cub, that's why you shouldn't have had thous crisps' she held my hair back as I wiped my face

'But I don't feel sick' I got up an ran back to my room

I needed Rhydian

**Rhydians POV:**

****I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach as if Maddy needed me or was hurt. I felt a pull to her, but not the hurting kind more like a natural kinda "love" thing.


	9. Realization

_The Next Day (school)_

__**Maddy's POV:**

****I walked into my tutor room and everyone stared at me I looked in a right state, I had run all the way to school and been sick on the way.

'Er Mads? are you ok?' Tom pointed at my jacket it was ripped from when it got caught on a branch

'Oh yea I caught it on a branch on the way here' I was trying to act clumsy but they didn't buy it. _Well they know I'm a wolfblood so they know I'm not _

half way through tutor time I felt my stomach churn 'Sir can I go to the toilet?'

'Yes. But be quick' I walked out the classroom but ran to the toilet I was sick again _Why was this happening to me? Why? _

I went back to tutor time and sat down grasping my stomach as it growled

'Maddy' Shan whispered 'Yea, what?' I said arms crossed 'I can hear your stomach from here'

I laughed and turned back to the front of the class.

My next two lessons went fine, thank god I was not sick again. I had agreed to meet Rhydian at break I told Tom and Shannon I needed to go for a run.

**Rhydian's POV:**

I heard Maddy's footsteps as she approached. I welcomed her with a wide smile and a hug.

'Er Mads. You smell a little funkey'

'I know I have some bug, I makes me sick'

'Then why are you at school?'

'It is only in the mornings. But if I eat too much in the day it happens'

I started to feel weird again. I retched to the side just missing Rhydian's feet.

'Sorry' I mumbled

'Here' He handed me a tissue, I thanked him and wiped my mouth.

'See its all of a sudden. I can't go anywhere near the cafe in school or Berny's cuz I just throw up, the smell really gets to me'

'Er Maddy that seems like a strange bug?' He looked at me concerned

'Yea. Well anyway, do you wanna hang out tonight?' I did not let him answer I ran back to school and shouted 'My place at 5'

I was getting ready for Rhydian to come. _He would be hungry so chicken or pork? I will do both make a stew. _I got the meat out of its packet but the smell and feel of it made me feel queezy, ok no food.

I heard a knock at the door the sound hurt my ears _Weird? _'COME IN' I shouted

'Hey Mads'

'Hi'


	10. Is It True?

sorry it has taken me so long to upload the chapters I had to prepare for my 20 hour art exam.

* * *

**Maddys POV:**

****'Er Mads you look a little pale?' he asked as he sat on the sofa

'Yea. It must be a bug or something'

'If its a bug how come no one else has got it?' He crossed his arms and look at me

'I don't know Rhydian' I burst into tears he cuddled me and whispered 'its gonna be ok Maddy'

'Look Mads' he held me at arms length 'I think your pregnant'

'What? I can't be. We only did it one time' she sat down and put her head in her hands

'Remember that horrible pd teacher "one time its all it takes"'

'Yea. One time. We had one time. I need to do a test' _Where can I get one where no one will know me _

Rhydian pulled a test out of his backpack like he knew

'Now go an pee on that stick, it will out you out of your misery'

I grabbed the stick and ran to the bathroom. I peed on the stick and waited my palms were becoming sweaty and I started to tap my feet. Slowly a pink plus sign appeared. I burst into tears.

'Mads can I come in' I wiped the tears from my eyes and managed to sniffle a 'yes'

Rhydian opened up the door and sat next to me on the edge of the bath

'Its all gonna be alright Mads, I know it'


	11. Poison

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in almost a month I was going to update earlier today but I was pondering over what photos to take for my journeys art project, and I'm still stumped but its due in on Monday *gulps*

Well hope you like it

* * *

This is set about 20 - 30 mins after last chapter Maddy is in her room

**Rhydians POV:**

'Maddy? What are you doing?'

I just walked into Maddys room and she was in their packing a bag with her clothes

'Well I can't stay here can I? My parents would kill me, everyone would ask questions'

I gave her a hug as she broke down in tears, I didn't mind that her tears stained my clothes I just wanted her to be ok.

'Mads where would we go?' I muttered into her hair

'I dunno? We could start our own pack?' She pulled back from me her eyes red and puffy from crying

'Well I read on the internet wolfs are only pregnant for about 9 weeks, so maby you could come down with some mystery illness?'

'Like what? What would make me bed ridden or missing for 9 weeks?'

'I dunno I suggest we google it?' I shrugged and she laughed at me 'Whats so funny mads?'

'Your I dunno face. Its cute' I walked towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips she looped her hands around my neck and played with my hair, I pulled away her eyes shined

I got the laptop out 'Illnesses that last for 9 weeks' the search results loaded 'lets see'

'Their is nothing. Rhydian. Nothing. I can't possibly get anything I have not been to a tropical island'

I click on one site. This one.

'Food poisoning' I said smugley crossing my arms

'What?'

'Look food poisoning, you can get that from food especially meat'

'And we wolfbloods eat a lot of meat don't we'

'We can both have it ok? so we both eat some meat tonight and then tomorrow we are both sick in the morning. If our parents ask we say...'

'We have really bad stomach pains'

'Yep' I looked into her eyes they looked slightly worried about our plan 'it will all work out you know'

'Yea, but what if my parents notice my bump when I get one?'

'You shall be in you pj's and dressing gown or a baggy top you know ill clothes'

'seriously "ill clothes" Rhydian?' she crossed her arms and glared at me

'Ok' I put my hands up to surrender 'Just baggy clothes'

'But what will you do you can't be sick every morning?'

'Then I will have to get real food poisoning'

'NO RHYDIAN YOU SHALL NOT YOU COULD DIE AND MY BABY IS NOT GOING WITHOUT A FARTHER!'

'Ok, look I'm surrendering' I gestured to my hands above my head

'Ok just don't to anything stupid, and come see me everyday when me mam and dad are at work?'

'I will Mads now we better cook the meat properly and eat it so your parents will think we got ill from that just say we cooked it for less time that we actually did'

When I got home my foster parents where in bed. This is my opportunity I grabbed some frozen burgers and put one in the microwave just long enough to melt the ice so I could chew it. Hear goes nothing I bit into the barely cooked meat the taste didn't bother me but the texture did. I was the most chewy gewy meat I have ever had.

I woke up the next morning and my stomach hurt and was sweating.

I felt a sudden lump in my throat and ran to the bathroom but I collapsed when I got out of bed I vomited all over my carpet chocking on some of it. My foster parents must have heard because they ran into my room.

My vision started to blur and I hear a faint 'Call 999' then nothing until I awoke. . .


	12. Taking Effect

****As a treat to my lovely readers (and the fact I have not uploaded for a while) I have posted two chapters tonight. I hopefully will update every weekend on Saturday or Sunday, sometimes both :D

* * *

**Rhydians POV:**

I woke up to hear a monitor beeping and faded hospital lights.

Ok. So my plan worked too well. Really too well.

I noticed a voice saying 'Rhydian? Oh doctor he is awake'

I tried to sit up but I was pushed back down.

'LET ME SIT UP' I shouted at my foster parents, nurses and doctors that surrounded my bed. I used all my human and wolfblood strength and managed to sit up despite there best efforts to keep me down

'I want to go home NOW'

'You can't Mr Rhydian Morris. You are very ill. You have food poisoning. You have to stay in hospital'

'Well I want some of those self-discharge forms I have seen on those doctor tv shows'

'You are under 18 you can't discharge yourself'

'Well then my foster parents can' I pointed to them

'No we will not you are staying right hear'

'ITS NOT FAIR' I tried to control my wolf self but I had to get out of their. I ran all of the wires and drips that were in me got yanked out I ran through the hospital. I found a fire exit and pushed it open. I used eolas to find the direction of the woods and ran.

I got into the woods in a few seconds and carried on running until I could not run anymore.

'What have I done?' I asked myself

I sat on the floor by a tree, I was sweating and my stomach felt like I was being constantly stabbed.

I drifted off as my vision blurred again.


	13. Taking Effect Pt 2

I decided to update as I have nothing else to do! (well I have some biology hwk but that can wait)

* * *

**Maddys POV:**

****I woke up feeling sick I went to my mams room to put my plan into action.

'Mam I don't feel well. My belly hurts and I feel sick' I clutched my stomach for added effect

'Well you do look a little pale love. Go back to bed I will come see you in a minute pet'

'Ok' I smiled to myself she fell for it. _But I lied. Well not really just said a bit extra, I do feel sick but not stomach ache. _

I wonder how Rhydian is doing. He probably is trying to fool his foster parents.

I heard the phone ring. And my mum answer it.

'Hello?' ... 'Mrs Vaun' _(I don't know the proper spelling of it' _'No I haven't seen Rhydian. Why?' 'Oh well if I see him I will let you know' 'uhm' 'Maddys feeling a bit under the weather I hope she hasn't got it too' 'uhu. I will ask her just a sec' 'MADDY'

'Coming Mam'

'When Rhydian came round did you have anything to eat?'

'Yea. Some burgers' I shrugged as if it was nothing

'How long did you cook them for'

'I dunno like 10 minutes?'

'Maddy! You need to cook them for longer than that!'

'Why? They looked cooked ish'

'You get ill. Rhydian is, well was in hospital this morning'

'What do you mean "was in hospital"?'

'Well he woke up panicked and ran'

'this is all my fault' I whispered

'Yes Mrs Vaun? They had some burgers. Didn't cook them for long enough, yep being inpatient' 'Well bye. If I see him I will call you'

'Mum it's my fault' I sat on the sofa

'What? The whole Rhydian being ill thing. Well you were both a bit stupid weren't you'

'Well you know I said I felt ill? I was lying not entirely but mostly'

'What do you mean Maddy?'

'Well I do feel sick but not because of the burgers. I lied.'

'I still don't understand what you are telling me'

'Mam. I'm Preg...' I burst into tears

'Oh Maddy. What have you done?' she kissed my forehead 'It's all going to be ok'

'No its not Mam. How can Rhydian be ill if I cooked the burgers for the right time'

I told her about what me and Rhydian planned and she phoned the Vaun's to tell them the whole story. Even about me being pregnant and Rhydian being the Dad.


	14. Pain

Hey hope you like it.

* * *

**Maddys POV:**

****I was lieing in bed and I felt a sharp stabbing pain, it tore through me.

'MAM!' I shouted for all it was worth

'Coming. Maddy? Where does it hurt?' I pointed to the slight baby bump on my stomach and trailed my finger around to my back to show where the pain was

'Ok Maddy. Can you stand up for me?'

'yea' I tried but my legs keeled under and I collapsed onto the floor I felt something think and warm on my hand before I passed out

_I love you Rhydian I always will _

**Rhydians POV:**

****_I love you Rhydian I always will _

I woke up as I heard that in my sleep.

Maddy? Is she okay?

Wait! I feel fine, no sickness, no nothing weird.

I only feel concern for Maddy. I transform and run to Maddys house.

The door is open and I can smell Maddy really strong she is in her room. I walk into the Smiths house it is really quiet maby Maddys asleep and her parents have gone out.

I walk into Maddys room. She was not in her bed. But I can smell her? I looked down and what I saw made me wretch.

Blood.

A lot of it.

Is she ok? Is our baby ok?

* * *

a bit of a sad/tragic chapter . . .


	15. Hospital

sorry I have not updated for two weeks, just been applying to collage ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG I never thought it was so much hard work and stressful.

* * *

**Maddys POV:**

****I woke up feeling groggy.

I saw lights blaring down on me and people talking.

I tried to role over but their was something stopping me.

I had a needle in my arm with a tube to a blurry red thing.

This was all I noticed before I drifted of to sleep.

**Rhydians****POV:**

****I knew where they would have taken her.

A hospital.

A wolfblood hospital.

I ran to their lounge and searched through and cupboards for the hospitals address.

Got It!

It was not too far from hear just a 30 min run.

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

When I ran through the doors all the people looked at me.

I must look manky.

I have been in a forest running, and I passed out in the forest.

Damn.

**Maddys POV:**

****I felt breathing on my face as I woke up.

Then it seemed to smile.

I opened my eyes.

'Rhydian?' I mumbled

'Hey Mads your awake'

'Where are my parents'

'I dunno Mads? I just got here'

* * *

Sorry to cut it short I will hopefully upload again later today or tomorrow


	16. 16 Where's my baby?

I would like to apologies for not updating for so long, I have had my exams but they are all finished now so I can concentrate more on my writing. I also have an account on wattpad I am called punkchickize if you want to look at it. I will start writing now

* * *

1 Day Later. . .

Maddy's POV:

In one day I never thought my life could change so much.

I lost my baby.

I should have told my parents when I found out, but no. I thought it would be best if I kept it a secret in-till the last second. That secret cost my baby's life.

They say I can go home today, but do I really want to?

Rhydian's POV:

Maddy has been silent since she found out "the news"

I call in "the news" I can't stand to say I lost my baby. But it has happened.

I must stay strong for Maddy. She cannot see me cry.

I only cry when visiting time is over and I am at my foster parents house in my room.

No one can know, I must be strong.

Maddy gets out today I am glad, staying on the ward with other mothers with babies must be hard, considering she just lost hers

* * *

I know its not long but its a start I need to get into the swing of things again

Until next time my little minions

(I may have got crazy while I was gone, never mind)


End file.
